Misunderstanding
by RinnCcHan
Summary: Kesalahpahaman itu muncul begitu saja, membuat kita menjadi begini./KAISOO/GS/RNR ne .


**-Misunderstanding-  
**

**Main cast **:

-D.o Kyungsoo (yeoja)

-Kim Jongin (namja)

**Slight**:

-Chanyeol (namja)

-Baekhyun (yeoja)

-Oh Sehun (namja)

**Summary **: Kesalah pahaman itu muncul begitu saja, membuat kita menjadi begini. KAISOO. GS

**Rated**: T

**Disclaimer**: every cast in this story belongs to GOD,and themselves. BUT THIS STORY IS MINE!

**Warning**: GS, OOC, Typo(s),

**Length : **1/2

.

Nggak banyak bacot langsung aja dibaca..

_Don't Like Don't Read_

_Happy Reading ^^_

..::.

**-Misunderstanding-  
**

Hening…

Hanya keheningan yang kini dengan setia menemani Do kyungsoo, seorang gadis mungil nan manis, memiliki mata bulat hidung mancung, bibir merah semerah cherry yang tebal dan penuh, dipercantik dengan potongan rambut sebahu berwarna hitam legam.

Gadis mungil bernama kyungsoo itu tengah menikmati keheningan malam. Keheningan yang diselimuti oleh hawa dingin yang membelai setiap inci kulit putih dan lembut miliknya.

Menikmati suasana malam hari yang dingin, dengan meringkuh disudut ruangan kamar miliknya. Meringkuh membenamkan wajahnya di belahan kedua lutut yang kini tengah ia tekuk.

Jujur ia benci ketika harus merasakan udara dingin seperti saat ini, karena akan selalu mengingatkan kyungsoo pada seorang pemuda. Pemuda tampan yang selalu senantiasa memberikan sebuah dekapan hangat kepada kyungsoo ketika kyungsoo sedang merasakan dingin.

Pemuda tampan bernama Kim Jongin. Pemuda yang beruntung bisa mendapatkan hati dari seorang gadis mungil nan manis. Pemuda yang dapat dengan mudahnya menjadikan kyungsoo sesuatu yang sangat berarti di kehidupanya yaitu menjadikannya seorang kekasih.

Tapi, kini sepertinya itu hanya bisa dijadikan kenangan di kehidupan kyungsoo. Karena sebuah kesalah pahaman membuat hubungan kyungsoo dan jongin menjadi berakhir. Membuat kyungsoo harus menghadapi semua sendirian, diliputi rasa bersalah dan sesak di dada.

..

Kyungsoo menyeka air mata yang meluncur bebas dengan punggung tanganya. Ia bangkit dari posisi duduk dan berjalan menuju balkon yang berada di luar kamar miliknya.

Ia menyusuri pinggiran balkon itu, menikmati angin malam yang berhembus mengenai wajahnya, sehingga helaian rambutnya bergerak mengikuti alunan angin yang berhembus.

Seolah tak lelah menangis, kyungsoo kembali menangis, menyesali semua yang telah terjadi pada dirinya. Ia menangis tersedu bahkan kali ini untuk bernafas saja ia begitu sesak. Sesak seakan ada sebuah benda yang menghimpitnya.

"hikss..hikss"

Tubuhnya merosot. Merosot ke permukaan lantai balkon yang dingin. Ia jatuh terduduk dan seketika itu air matanya kian deras mengalir, menetes membasahi pakaian yang tengah ia gunakan.

Perlahan ia tuntun tangannya yang putih dan mungil menuju dadanya yang terasa sesak dan kemudian ia memukul mukul dengan tempo waktu yang lambat, berharap semua sesak didadanya , percuma sekeras dan sekuat apapun ia memukul bagian dadanya yang sesak. Kyungsoo tetap merasakan begitu sakit.

Kyungsoo begitu sakit… sakit ketika ia mengingat kenangan yang pernah terukir bersama kekasihnya atau lebih tepatnya mantan kekasihnya –Kim Jongin-.

**-FLASH BACK ON-**

Kyungsoo tengah mengerjakan tugas Matematika yang tadi sempat diberikan gurunya, ketika jam pelajaran sebentar lagi berakhir. Kyungsoo begitu serius mengerjakan tugas itu, tak jarang ia harus mengerutkan dahi, bahkan keringat mulai tampak berembum di sekitar pelipisnya.

Namun ketika akan menggoreskan penanya yang bertinta hitam ke atas permukaan buku yang masih polos, sebuah ketukan di pintu balkon menghentikan kegiatan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terdiam, mencoba berpikir jika ketukan itu hanya angin yang sedang berhembus

Ketukan itu terus saja berlangsung, membuat Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri, dan menciutkan nyali. "seharusnya _appa_ tak usah membuatkan ku balkon jika akan membuatku takut begini" kyungsoo hanya sanggup bergumam lirih, dan tak sanggup untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya, karena begitu takut.

"Soo Baby…. Kumohon buka pintunya. Diluar sangat dingin" terdengar suara berat yang begitu lirih berasal dari arah luar balkon kamar kyungsoo.

"eh" kyungsoo kaget dan mencoba menajamkan pendengaran untuk memastikan siapa pemilik suara berat itu, yang begitu berani mengunjunginya malam-malam begini.

"J..J –jon..ngin itu kau" kyungsoo juga melirihkan suaranya, dan berjalan perlahan menuju arah pintu yang berseberangan langsung pada balkon.

"Iya baby, ini aku Jongin. Bisakah kau membukakan pintunya _babe, _diluar sangat dingin". Jongin terus saja mengetukkan tanganya pada permukaan pintu, menandakan kini ia tengah tak bisa menunggu.

"ah Nn –ne " kyungsoo mempercepat langkahnya, dan menangkup kenop pintu yang tadi sempat ia kunci. Kyungsoo pun memutar kunci yang sedari tadi menggantung, memutarnya berlawanan dengan gerak arah jarum jam.

CKLEK

Pintu pun dibuka, menghadiahkan pemandangan dimana seorang pemuda berkulit tan tengah berdiri dengan kedua lengan yang memeluk erat tubuhnya, mencoba tuk menghangatkan diri dari suhu malam yang sangat dingin.

"Yack! Soo Baby, kenapa lama sekali membukakan pintu nya eoh", Jongin meninggikan suaranya, namun sedetik setelahnya ia menarik Kyungsoo yang tepat berada dihadapanya masuh kedalam sebuah dekapan.

"Yack, Jongin kenapa tiba-tiba memelukku eoh" Kyungsoo berontak dalam dekapan yang dengan tiba-tiba Jongin berikan, seolah menolak untuk saling berbagi kehangat di malam yang dingin ini.

"Soo Baby, aku kedinginan karena kau terlalu lama membukakan pintu. Jadi kau harus bertanggung Jawab, ngomong-ngomong apa kau sudah tidur tadi" Ucap Jongin sambil mengusap tengkuk belakang kepala kyungsoo yang dihiasi warna hitam helaian rambutnya.

"Aniya… aku terlalu takut, kukira kau penjahat yang akan menyakitiku makanya aku lama membukakan pintu. Lagi pula tadi aku sedang mengerjakan tugas!". Kyungsoo berhenti berontak dalam dekapan yang sempat Jongin berikan. Ia pun perlahan mulai mengarahkan tangannya untuk melingkar di pinggang Jongin.

"J..Jj –jongin bagaimana kau bisa naik ke balkonku, bukankah balkonku ada dilantai dua". "Aku memanjat pohon itu, dan meloncat kebalkonmu Soo baby. Untung saja jarak pohon itu dan balkonmu tidak jauh. Kalau tidak aku akan terjatuh", Jongin menggunakan gaya bicara yang sangat manja, membuat Kyungsoo yang masih dalam dekapannya terkekeh geli.

"Kau ada-ada saja Jongin, Hemm~ apa sudah hangat… kalau sudah _kajja _kita masuk kedalam kamarku". Kyungsoo melepaskan dekapan secara sepihak, Jongin pun hanya bisa mem_pout_ kan bibirnya karena merasa kecewa.

"Yack! Soo baby, kenapa kau melepaskanya… aku kan masih kedinginan. Lagi pula aku tak mau masuk kedalam kamarmu. Karena cahaya bulan begitu indah ketika terlihat dari sini, jadi aku ingin menggunakan _background_ cahaya bulan untuk bersamamu.

Godaan Jongin berhasil membuat pipi _chubby_ Kyungsoo dihiasi warna merah, karena menahan malu. Jongin yang tak sengaja melihat adanya rona di pipi kyungsoo hanya bisa menampilkan senyum yang begitu hangat.

"Kau berani sekali menggodaku _eoh_. Jika kau tidak mau masuk kedalam, _kajja_ aku akan memelukmu lagi" walaupun harus menahan malu, Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk lebih dekat dengan Jongin agar bisa memeluknya. "_aniyeo_, itu belum cukup membuatku hangat Soo baby", bibir yang tadinya tersenyum hangat, berubah digantikan sebuah _smirk _ yang hanya sang empu yang tahu.

Kaki jongin yang memang panjang, melangkah lebih cepat kea rah Kyungsoo. Menangkup kedua pipi _chubby _ kyungsoo yang tadi sempat bersemu. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo, mengakibatkan deru nafas Jongin menyapu sebagian permukaan wajah Kyungsoo. Kini Kyungsoo hanya bisa termangu dalam tegaknya. Tak tahu harus apa, namun Kyungsoo hanya mengikuti naluri yang mengatakan agar menutup kedua matanya yang bulat.

Jongin semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah kyungsoo, dan

CHU~

Bibir tebal Jongin yang terbilang sexy, menempel begitu sempurna diatas permukaan bibir _heartlips_ milik Kyungsoo. Ciuman yang begitu lembut dan sarat akan kasih sayang tertuang diantaranya, membuat kedua _insane _yang baru dua hari resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, merasa gejolak yang aneh didalam tubuh mereka, seolah olah ada sebuah kupu-kupu yang berterbangan membuat mereka merasa gelisah dibawah sensasi nikmat.

Namun entah setan dari mana membuat Jongin berubah haluan membuat dirinya melumat bibir _plum _Kyungsoo. Tangan kiri Jongin menarik tengkuk kepala Kyungsoo dan tangan kanan nya yang bebas menarik pinggang ramping Kyungsoo agar lebih dekat dengan tubuhnya yang tegap. Sedangkan Kyungsoo menuntun kedua tangan yang sedari tadi meremas ujung kaos Jongin menuju tengkuk pemuda dihadapanya, meremasnya pelan meminta agar Jongin memperdalam ciumannya.

Jongin menarik sudut bibirnya disela ciuman mereka, ia begitu gembira, gadis yang ia sangka begitu polos ternyata dengan sadar mau membalas ciumanya.

"eeeuugghh", kyungsoo melengguh merasakan lidah Jongin yang sudah berhasil masuk kedalam mulutnya. Mengajak lidahnya untuk bertarung, sehingga aksi belit lidah satu sama lain tak dapat terelakkan. Bahkan saliva yang entah milik siapa mengalir begitu saja dari ujung bibir Kyungsoo.

Namun, kenikmatan yang baru saja mereka rasakan harus terhenti karena kebutuhan mereka akan pasokan oksigen. "Hosshh.. Hosshh Jj –Jongin " Jongin tersenyum, begitu menyadari penampilan Kyungsoo yang sedikit berantakan. Helaian rambutnya yang hitam sudah acak-acakan, bahkan pakaiannya sudah sedikit tersingkap dan mengekspos bahu putihnya.

"bibirmu manis baby" Jongin mensejajarkan bibirnya pada telinga Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo bergidik geli, merasakan deru nafas Jongin yang mengenai permukaan lubang telinganya.

"ahh –ah jangan menggodakuh Jongin", Kyungsoo mulai memundurkan tubuhnya, menjauh dari tubuh Jongin. "_wae, _baby" Jongin terus melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo terus memundurkan tubuhnya, sehingga ia tak bisa mundur lagi, karena dinding yang menghalangi pergerakkanya.

"ba—bbyhh , fiuuh ~" lagi…. Jongin mengembuskan nafasnya secara sensual kearah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun hanya bisa menggigit bibir _heartlipsnya _mencoba menutupi kegugupan. "hahahah~, wajah mu lucu jika sedang gugup begitu baby hahaha~". Jongin begitu lepas tertawa melihat reaksi Kyungsoo –kekasihnya menunjukkan kegugupan yang tampak dari wajahnya. " Yack! Berani-beraninya kau Kim Jongin…." Kyungsoo yang merasa sebal pun memukul dada Jongin yang bidang tertutupi kaos.

"aakh, akh, sakit baby" jongin menunjukkan ekspresi wajah yang merasakan sakit, padahal ia sama sekali tak merasakan apapun.

GREB~

Jongin menarik kembali Kyungsoo dalam dekapannya, menyalurkan rasa hangat dan ketenangan dengan waktu yang sama.

"Baby, kau tahu kan aku begitu mencintaimu, mencintaimu dengan segenap jiwa dan ragaku, jadi jangan pernah mencoba tuk tinggalkan aku ne~". jongin begitu erat mendekap Kyungsoo,

"_nado_, tapi bisakah kau mengurangi sifat mesummu itu, kau baru saja mencuri _first kiss_ ku tau". "haha, tapi kau menyukainya kan bab –bbyh ".

Tawa renyah Jongin yang begitu menenangkan Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo ingin menjadikan tawa jongin masuk kedalam daftar hal yang disukainya. Tawa yang begitu membuat Kyungsoo melupakan segalanya. Bahkan tugas matematika yang belum jadi ia kerjakan pun terlupakan begitu saja karena sosok Jongin yang memberikannya dekapan paling nyaman.

Perlahan Jongin melepaskan dekapan itu, "baby, kau berjanjikan untuk tak meninggalkanku",

"ne Jongin, aku tak akan meninggalkan mu. Aku janji" kyungsoo tersenyum dan kemudian ia merasa tangan Jongin mengusap kepalanya sebelum pemuda itu berhasil melangkahkan kaki. Kyungsoo kini pun hanya bisa melihat punggung Jongin yang begitu lebar, perlahan bergerak meninggalkannya. Pergi dari hadapan Kyungsoo dengan membawa sebagian Hati dan Jiwa Kyungsoo.

**-FLASHBACK OFF-**

Kenangan itu masih begitu terasa baru bagi Kyungsoo, walaupun kenangan itu sudah beberapa hari yang lalu terjadi. Kenangan yang terjadi dengan latar belakang sinar bulan yang sempurna, dan balkon yang menjadi saksi bisu keduanya.

Ciuman pertama dan terakhir yang Kyungsoo dapat dari seorang pemuda bernama Kim Jongin. Pemuda yang tadi siang dengan mudahnya memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak karena sebuah kesalah pahaman. Padahal mereka berdua sudah berjanji untuk terus bersama apapun yang terjadi.

**-FLASHBACK ON-**

Mentari sudah berubah menjadi condong diatas langit, namun tetap menghadirkan suhu yang cukup panas.

Jam pun sudah menunjukkan pukul 14**.30** p.m dan sekolah tempat Kyungsoo menuntun ilmu sudah tiga puluh menit yang lalu berakhir.

Byun Baekhyun, sahabat Kyungsoo juga sudah pulang tiga puluh menit yang lalu menggunakan sepedanya, namun kyungsoo tetap berada di sekolah karena harus menunggu Kim Jongin –kekasihnya. Kekasihnya yang tampan dan pandai menari. Ya, sekarang Jongin – kekasih Kyungsoo tengah mengadakan latihan di ruang _dance_ dengan beberapa anak _club dance_ lainya.

Kyungsoo menunggu Jongin di sebuah bangku di depan ruangan _dance_. Duduk sendirian, sesekali mengotak-atik i-phone miliknya.

"Baby" suara berat yang sudah dipastikan milik Jongin, membuat Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunan yang baru saja terlintas dipikiranya.

"ah _ne_ Jongin, kau sudah selesai?", Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya, mengambil sapu tangan yang berada dalam tasnya, dan menyapukanya pada pelipis Jongin yang berkeringat.

"ah _ne_ baby. _Kajja _kita pulang". Jongin pun menarik dan menuntun tangan Kyungsoo agar mereka bisa berjalan beriringan.

Tapi, Jongin berhenti tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo pun juga ikut berhenti, dan mengerutkan dahinya.

"_mianheo _ baby, sepertinya handphone ku tertinggal diruang _dance_, sebaiknya kau duluan saja. Aku akan menyusulmu". Jongin melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Kyungsoo, kemudian berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri menatap kepergian Jongin menuju arah ruang _dance_.

Ketika Kyungsoo akan melangkahkan kaki menjauh dari koridor. Sebuah tangan menahan kepergianya. Kyungsoo mengira itu Jongin, namun ketika kepalanya menoleh kebelakang, yang ia temukan bukanlah Jongin. Melainkan seorang pemuda yang sama sekali tak Kyungsoo kenali.

"hay _noona_, perkenalkan nama ku Oh Sehun," pemuda berkulit putih layaknya susu mengacungkan tangannya tepat dihadapan Kyungsoo.

"ah –hh _ne _, Do Kyungsoo _"_, Kyungsoo membalas acungan tangan itu. Kemudian melepasnya dengan sedikit kasar, karena pemuda bernama Sehun itu sempat tak ingin melepaskanya.

"haha, kenapa gugup begitu sih _noona_, aku ini teman di _club dance_ nya Jongin kok,!" Kyungsoo hanya mampu tersenyum canggung menanggapi ucapan pemuda yang memanggilnya _noona _ini.

–Jongin, kenapa kau lama sekali eoh!- Batin Kyungsoo sudah mulai merasa sedikit resah, karena Jongin belum juga kembali dari mengambil handphonenya yang tertinggal.

"_noona, _kenapa kau dekat sekali dengan Jongin _eoh_" sehun pemuda berkulit putih itu pun bertanya sambil menatap Kyungsoo penuh tatapan intimidasi.

"kenapa memangnya" Sehun terdiam, tatapannya menjadi tajam, menusuk kedalam mata Kyungsoo yang bulat. "apa kau Kekasihnya?" Tanya Sehun " Ya," Jawab singkat namun jelas Kyungsoo lontarkan pada Sehun.

"Huuuuuhh" Sehun membuang nafasnya secara kasar, kemudian menghirupnya lagi dalam-dalam. "Jujur, ada yang ingin kusampaikan _noona_"lanjutnya.

"hah, memang nya apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Kyungsoo menggigit bibir _heartlips_nya menandakan ia begitu merasa gugup.

"sebelumnya, aku minta maaf pada _noona_ , kuharap _noona _mau memakluminya" Kemudian Sehun menggenggam kedua tangan Kyungsoo yang begitu lembut dan mungil. Kyungsoo hanya bisa memandang penuh rasa bingung, namun ia sama sekali tak menolak perlakuan yang diberikan Sehun.

"_noona,_ aku menyukaimu, aku selalu memperhatikan _noona_ ketika sedang menunggu Jongin latihan. Aku melihat mu yang begitu manis dan begitu imut, apalagi ketika kau sedang tersenyum, serasa aku ingin meng_claim_ bahwa senyummu hanya milikku karena senyummu yang begitu menawan"

"tapi, ternyata kau sudah dimiliki Jongin.. temanku" Kyungsoo terkejut menengar pernyataan yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda berkulit putih itu. Kyungsoo pun menarik tanganya, agar terlepas dari genggaman Sehun.

"ahahahaha, kau ada ada saja Sehun, kau kan sudah tahu jawabannya jika aku hanya milik Jongin, dan Jongin milikku" Kyungsoo tertawa walau nada tawanya terdengar begitu aneh.

"aku tahu _noona_, aku hanya ingin mengungkapkanya saja, menyembunyikan sesuatu itu begitu sesak. Karena itu lah aku mengutarakannya, walau aku tau apa jawaban yang akan kau berikan padaku" Sehun tersenyum. Berharap dengan tersenyum, dapat menghilangkan rasa gugup yang kian menderanya.

WUSH~

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus sangat kencang. Membuat helaian rambut hitam Kyungsoo bergerak karena tiupanya.

"akkhh" Kyungsoo merintih tertahan. Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya bisa memasang wajah penuh Tanya.

"Kau kenapa _noona,_" Sehun pun mulai menundukkan wajahnya, mencoba tuk mensejajarkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo, mengingat mereka berdua memiliki perbedaan pada tinggi tubuh yang jauh.

"akkh, Ss –sehuunn sepertinya ada sesuatu yang masuk kedalam mataku" Kyungsoo mengusap perlahan mata kanannya yang dirasa perih karena sesuatu . Sepertinya angin yang berhembus kencang itu membawa beberapa debu dan mengenai mata Kyungsoo.

"sini aku lihat _noona", _Sehun pun menarik dagu Kyungsoo agar mendongak tepat dihadapannya. Jujur saja, kini Sehun benar-benar gugup dari pada saat ia menyatakan perasaannya tadi.

Bagaimana ia tak gugup, jika harus dihadapkan pada wajah Kyungsoo yang menahan sakit, namun malah terlihat seperti sedang menggoda seseorang.

"Fiuuh~…Fiuuh~"

Sehun terus meniup mata kanan Kyungsoo yang dirasa sakit. Dilihat dari Posisi Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang membelakangi ,membuat mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang tengah berciuman.

"apakah sudah _noona_". Kyungsoo mengerjap-erjap kan matanya, namun ia masih tetap memasang wajah meringis

"Sini, aku tiup lagi" . Kemudian Sehun pun meniupnya kembali. Sebelum sebuah suara mengintruksi kegiatan mereka berdua,

BRUAK~

Terdengar sebuah suara dimana tas selempang yang digunakan seorang pemuda berkulit tan yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kim Jongin, jatuh tergeletak begitu saja diatas lantai dingin koridor, karena sang empu tak kuat lagi melihat adegan yang membuat tubuhnya begitu mendidih merasakan aura kecemburuan.

"Kk –kkyungsoo …. Ss –ssehun apa yang baru saja kalian lakukan _eoh" _Jongin begitu marah, kesal, cemburu, dan kaget semua bercampur menjadi satu melihat adegan dimana kekasihnya (yang ia kira) tengah berciuman dengan pemuda yang tak lain adalah temannya sendiri.

"Jj –jjongin itu bukan seperti yang kau lihat, tadi _noona _sa –''

"sudahlah, kalian benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya, dan kau Kyungsoo kenapa kau tega mengkhianati ku _eoh" _ Jongin memotong kata-kata Sehun, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya diam saja. Ia tengah bingung apa yang sedang terjadi, karena penglihatan di kedua matanya masih sedikit rabun akibat gerakan usapan yang ia lakukan tadi.

Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo diam saja, hanya melangkahkan kakinya pergi menjauh setelah ia mengambil tas yang sempat ia jatuhkan.

Sehun hanya diam, menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, "maafkan aku _noona_" Sehun pun mulai menceritakan kejadian yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo yang masih terlihat bingung.

Ekspresi yang Kyungsoo tunjukkan menjelaskan semuanya. Kekesalan, kekecewaan, marah, dan sebagainya bercampur menjadi satu. Tangisnya pun pecah, membuat matanya yang sudah merah menjadi lebih merah, ketika Sehun mengakhiri ceritanya. "maafkan aku _noonaí" _hanya itu yang bisa Sehun katakan ketika ia memutuskan untuk mengantarkan Kyungsoo pulang ke rumah. "itu bukan salahmu Sehun, hikss, hikss"..

Sesampainya dirumah, Kyungsoo tak memilih untuk menghilangkan rasa letihnya, ataupun untuk mengganti bajunya, karena ia lebih memilih pergi dengan sepeda menuju rumah Jongin, yang hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari rumah nya.

Usaha yang dilakukan Kyungsoo untuk menemui Jongin dan menjelaskan semuanya tak membuahkan hasil, karena bukan memperbaiki keadaan tapi, usahanya malah semakin membuat hatinya sakit.

Setibanya di depan rumah keluarga Kim, Kyungsoo hanya dipandang malas oleh Jongin yang saat itu membukakan pintu.

"jong, aku bisa jelaskan, yang tadi itu hany –''

"sudahlah Kyung, lebih baik kau pulang, dan ganti bajumu itu"

BLAM~

Pintu rumah keluarga Kim itu pun ditutup dengan keras oleh Jongin. Membuat kyungsoo terlonjak kaget, dan Kyungsoo terus saja menangis dari pulangnya, menangis menyesali semua yang telah terjadi. Walaupun itu hanya sebuah kesalah pahaman.

**-FLASBACK OFF-**

**/TEBECEH\**

**.**

**.**

**p.s.**

**ini twoshoot, kalau jelek mian. **

**apalagi ini kaisoo, GS lagi.**

**hahaha **

**^^RNR nee^^**

***bow***


End file.
